Flower bud
by Fififjonka
Summary: He's frightened and panicking and his legs lead him to the only person who could help. Rated T for swearing and cursing in the first part. Read and review, please. OneShot.


**Flower bud**

That night was silent and dark. The silence was interrupted only by dogs barking, the sound of it cutting through the stiff and cold autumn air. All houses in the lowest row were lightless and locked, like being completely abandoned.

The last house was no difference. But someone was moving in the darkness toward the house. It seemed to be a man, swaying and swearing on his way, apparently drunk. He fought the wicket a few minutes before he somehow managed to open it. The dog who was watching over the house ran to greet him, but the man grunted.

"Get out!"

He kicked him, making his way to the door. It took him another five minutes to find the key and put it into the keyhole. He walked inside and stumbled upon his own leg, falling on the ground and cursing in the process.

"Where's the bitch... I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna beat the hell out of her!"

He staggered through the house, walking upstairs and storming into a bedroom on the right.

"There you are, you bitch!"

He switched the lights on and blinked, narrowing his eyes while glaring at the bed. It was empty.

"That swine!" he roared, punching the wall. He turned around, leaving the room and grabbing a handle of another door. He opened it, stamping inside. It was a small room, stacked up with books. They were almost everywhere, along the walls, in the small library and on the desk as well. The man walked over the bed, taking a tip of the blanket and throwing it away.

"Get out, you little piece of trash!"

A boy sat up in the bed, looking around with confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me!" the man raged above him. "Get out and make me some dinner! Your wretched mother fled again. I swear I'm gonna cut her throat when she comes back!"

The boy was cowering in his bed, his eyes bearing hopes his father would just leave and go raging downstairs. But he wasn't about to be that lucky. His father looked at him and there was contempt and anger in his face and eyes.

"You bastard... Not only is my wife a piece of useless crap, you're as well! What the hell is this all?"

He gestured toward the tons of books.

"Some stupid books? What do you think - that you'll read how to be normal?"

He moved to the library and started throwing the books on the floor in a fit of fury.

"I'll burn this whole place down! There's nothing better to do with the two of you! They knew well what to do with such freaks, back in the old days! I've always thought it should be restored!"

He was so furious he was kicking the books, smashing them against the wall. The little boy slid down the bed, tip-toeing to the half-opened door. But his father noticed him.

"Where the hell you think you're going..." he breathed out, obviously exhausted with his tantrum. He grabbed his collar and dragged him closer. Cheap whisky and beer could be smelled from his hot breath.

"How do you like it, hah? That your fucking mother just left you alone?"

He shook his head.

"Ungrateful whore! But... she must know as well as I do that you're good for nothing anyway..."

He closed his eyes as a wave of wrath washed over him. His face twisted with amok.

"She just flees and leaves me this junk of a son!"

He raised his hand, smacking his son in the face.

"You bastard! It's all your fault!"

He punched him again, several times, the last blow threw him against the wall and he fell on the ground, holding a hand on his mouth. Blood seeped through his fingers, pouring from his torn lip. His father approached slowly, reminding a hurt bull. He picked him from the floor like a sack of flour, leaning his face close to him and narrowing his eyes with repulsion.

"One day, I'm gonna smash your and your mother's brains against the wall. And believe me, it'll be the happiest day of my life!"

He released him, letting him fall on the floor. He kicked him then, pushing him to the door.

"Get up and make me the dinner!"

He kept pushing his son downstairs, where he sat down in the kitchen, opening a bottle of whisky and drinking right from it. After a few minutes of boozing he turned, curious about the complete silence, and he widened his eyes. His son was gone.

"Bastard!"

His yelling could be heard miles away but fortunately, he didn't go after him, he rather remained in the kitchen, drinking himself to the state of oblivion.

The streets were black and quiet. It was about two in the morning and nobody was up, no lights were on, as it was a regular Wednesday night. The boy was running through the street, panting, speeding up as much as he could, his heart was racing in panic and shock. The garden he was looking for was similar to all the gardens in that part. Except it had a white rhododendron next to the gate. He ran around the house, though, stopping below a window with pink flowers on the glass. He picked a stone and threw it against it. He tried it again, noticing the curtains moving. The window opened then.

"Who's that?" a girl whispered. She peeked through the darkness.

"Sev? Is that you?"

He was silent, but she recognized him well.

"Wait a minute, I'll be right there!"

He didn't move at all until she got to him. She was wearing a too-long winter coat and was holding a similar looking coat in her hands.

"Come to the summerhouse," she said, taking his hand and leading him across the darkened garden. She closed the door of the summerhouse behind them, switching a lamp on and turning at him. Even in the feeble light she saw the bruises and drying blood on his face. She gasped quietly.

"Oh my god, Sev, what happened to you?"

But he was only breathing deeply, looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Severus, do you hear me?"

He blinked, shaking his head a little.

"Was that your father..." she uttered and he gave in a small nod.

"He's raging... I'm not going back, I'm not..."

His hands were shaking. She put a palm over them.

"Of course you're not," she said, putting the coat over his shoulders.

"You'll stay here for the night, in my room. Mum and dad leave early in the morning, they won't notice."

Her friend seemed relieved with that suggestion, so he calmed down a bit, but was still shaking. She sat close to him, taking a package of paper hankies from her mother's coat. She wiped the blood from his face carefully, humming soothingly.

"Why did he do it?" she asked then. He bowed his head.

"I don't know... Maybe because my mother ran away again."

"Where's she going?"

"She has a friend, I think. She'll be back tomorrow."

"And your father? Won't he be upset?"

"Maybe... But usually, after he drinks so much like today, he's... fine for a few days."

She frowned angrily.

"He should be ashamed for this!"

"He won't remember the other day. He never does. Or he doesn't care," Severus said. She watched him with compassion and concern.

"I'm sorry..." she said. He looked at her, his swollen and bruised face lightening for the first time.

"I know, Lily. Thank you."

She smiled.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Not yet... I like it here. But..."

He stopped himself.

"You go to school today. Shouldn't you go back to bed?"

"Are you crazy?" she said, shaking her head. "I have such a dear and special visit and you think I'd rather be sleeping? Now... What can I do to make you feel better? No, don't tell me! I'll be right back!"

She went outside and was back in a minute, holding an arm behind her back.

"Close your eyes," she said. He did that and she threw a handful of the white rhododendron blossoms above his head.

"Open!"

He opened his eyes right at the moment the petals rained on his face and hair. He couldn't help himself but smiled.

"Yay," Lily exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "That's what I wanted to see, Severus!"

She made a small bow, pretending great gratitude and closing her eyes.

"I'm so honoured you've allowed me to see your smile, mighty and graceful prince Severus. Will you kindly accompany me to my castle?"

Her friend raised an eyebrow, smirking softly.

"It will be a pleasure, noble countess, but I don't know if you are rich enough. I can't just walk next to a poor girl. Not matter how beautiful."

Her eyes flashed with amusement.

"Don't you see the royal symbols on my pyjamas?"

"You mean the ducks?"

"Of course! I'm a Duckess!"

The two children laughed and it took another hour before Lily decided they should really go to bed, before the milkman would spot them. When Severus was leaving in the morning, Lily stopped him.

"Sev, wait..."

She held a rhododendron bud in her hand. It was shining a little bit.

"This blossom will never die and needs no water. Take it, it's a gift."

He took it, looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you, Lily."

"You're welcome!" she said and kissed him on his cheek.


End file.
